Medical Life
by Litzana
Summary: Oneshots involving the CMO of the USS Clarity, Tabitha Peace. If you don't like OC stories, don't read... I suck at summaries, so you may want to read and judge for yourself.


AN: This is just a crazy little oneshot, to prove I'm still alive. It involves Tabitha Peace, the Chief Medical Officer of the Excelsior-class USS Clarity, who may turn up again here ^^'

I'm just going to be putting practice pieces involving her and my other OCs in here, but don't hold your breath for quick updates.

And, yes, I am working on the next chapter to Sands of Time.

* * *

In the silence of the ancient arena, two wickedly curved blades clashed, the metallic sound echoing off stone walls.

The two combatants spun away from each other, and the blades clashed again. One of the fighters, with surprising agility for such a bulky frame, twirled and brought her blade down, catching it between the spikes on the edge of the blade and twisting, ripping the two handles out of the other woman's grip and sending the weapon clattering to the floor.

"You've improved."

Bat'Leth held at her opponent's throat, the victor gave a small, fleeting smile. "But not by much. You haven't been practising, have you?"

The loser of the fight held up her hands in mock defeat. "No, I haven't. You've got me. But lately I haven't had time-"

"That's no excuse. You must find time." Retracting her blade, the older one gestured for her student to pick up her weapon. "Again. This time, instead of holding it vertically when I bring it down, block it on the edge of the blade. The end of the blade is the weakest point, as one can easily use it to disarm an unobservant opponent."

Blade retrieved, the younger takes up her stance again. Without warning, the elder attacks, sweeping strikes across the younger's midsection which are deflected with an effort. The younger counterattacks, pushing her opponent back and viciously striking at her legs.

"Your back is open!" The elder shouts, striking the younger in the aforementioned place and leaving a bloody red line across the vulnerable flesh, ripping the blue uniform jacket. She immediately gives a cry of surprise and pain and jumps back, feeling for the gash.

Her opponent frowns and pushes forward, attacking in the other's moment of weakness and giving her a gash across the toughened ribcage.

"Hey!" The blade was brought up to block any other strikes, magenta blood spilling from the elder's blade.

"Showing pain is a weakness, and just because I am your mother does not mean I won't exploit that weakness! You need to learn that."

"But..."

"If you want to be considered a warrior, girl, you have to purge the Terran weakness from you. You were born with a considerable disadvantage, it is true, but you need to push past that to earn respect from your – our – family."

The sword is thrown down, and the younger walks to edge of the raised arena and sits down, her legs dangling over the edge. "I don't know, Mother... All of my life I've been told to suppress my natural, well, instincts I guess, and I'm not sure I can do it..."

"That is understandable. You were raised as a Terran, after all..."

A slight breeze whirls through the ancient arena and the younger shivers. "I don't know how long I can keep it up. I don't feel like I belong as much as I used to..."

"Is that because you stand almost a whole head taller than them all?" The elder gives a small smile, her tone almost joking.

"Well, there's that, but... I'm the only one of our race on the ship, and I see people looking askance at me when they think I'm not looking... And with another war just waiting to happen, thanks to those skirmishes over illegal colonies on the border, I just don't... I don't feel like I belong here."

The pin badge worn on the younger's breast chirps, and she goes to tap it and answer, but instead, she slowly takes it off and looks at it as her mother comes to sit by her.

"Called away, again?"

"Mother, I..."

"It's alright. I understand... you need to practise before our next meeting, though. I am disappointed by how little progress you have made."

"Yes, mother... I'll try harder..."

"Very well. I'll see you soon, then?"

"I don't know... I might not have time-"

"That, again, is no excuse. Make time."

The badge chirps again, and she puts it back on and straightens up, retrieving her Bat'leth from its position on the stone floor. "I should go... They probably need me on the bridge. That's the only time they're this insistent."

Another small smile crosses the elder's face. "Take care, girl... I don't want to see you making any more stupid mistakes..."

"I will, Mother. You take care too..." Something wells up within the younger and translates itself into a single tear, and she quickly turns away from her mother and traverses the arena to the door set in the side.

"I miss you, mom..." This phrase was whispered, under her breath as the door slid open.

"Computer, save and end program."

The arena, and its sole occupant faded away as the doors slid shut behind her.

* * *

If you liked it,. please review. If you hated it, review and tell me why. Questions about Tabitha will readily be answered. :)


End file.
